


13

by Onixsan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написалось под впечатлением от прекрасных артов  ~bonny~<br/>Автор верит в ХЭ.<br/>Ретейлинг фильма "13"... в каком-то смысле... ))</p>
    </blockquote>





	13

**Author's Note:**

> Написалось под впечатлением от прекрасных артов ~bonny~  
> Автор верит в ХЭ.  
> Ретейлинг фильма "13"... в каком-то смысле... ))

Сколько себя помню, нам всегда не хватало денег. Отец работал на износ, поэтому в пятьдесят уже свалился с инсультом. Мать тоже крутилась как белка в колесе, пытаясь поднять троих детей. Джош первый откололся от семьи, просто сбежав со своей девушкой в колледж. Мне же, как последнему оставшемуся трудоспособному мужчине, пришлось навсегда распрощаться с мечтой стать адвокатом. Электрик – вот наш выбор. Ха-ха… Деньги, конечно, небольшие, но хоть что-то, тем более в скором времени Мэг должна была пойти в школу. Так что особо выбирать не приходилось.

Вызов на смену проводки в доме Стоунов я принял с радостью - лишняя подработка мне не помешала бы…  
Оглядываясь назад, понимаю, что откажись я тогда от нее, все могло бы сложиться иначе, но история не знает сослагательного наклонения.  
Прибыв на место, я спокойно занялся делом.  
Случайно подслушанный разговор хозяина дома с гостем, проходивший в соседней комнате, разжег мой интерес. Они говорили о возможности за раз заработать туеву хучу бабла. Чертовы легкие деньги!  
Скопытившийся наркоша-хозяин не вызвал у меня жалости, поэтому, без зазрения совести стащив письмо у новоиспеченной вдовы и следуя указаниям в конверте, я и оказался там, где нахожусь сейчас. В глухом каменном подвале, в кругу таких же, как я, шестнадцати охотников за деньгами.  
Отличаемся мы друг от друга лишь тем, что они знали, на что шли, а вот я - нет…

Когда я только попал в особняк, мне популярно объяснили, что я ввязался не в свое дело, и криминальный мир не прощает таких выходок, но, раз времени на поиск нового игрока уже нет, то мне так и быть разрешат поучаствовать в игре.  
Играли тут в русскую рулетку. Надеюсь, вы знаете, что это такое? А вот я не знал, пока мне не выдали майку с номером «13» и не привели в этот подвал.  
Знаете, для кого-то этот номер стал бы проклятием, но именно в тот момент я поверил, что удача может быть на моей стороне. Я никогда не был суеверным, и это число у меня ассоциировалось только с хорошим. В тринадцать лет мать сказала, что у меня будет сестра, тринадцатого июня мы поехали всем классом на озеро, и у меня было тринадцатое место в автобусе… Невесть что, конечно, но я верил.

В полутемном зале, освещенном лишь несколькими лампами под потолком, собралось семнадцать игроков. На некотором расстоянии расположились зрители. Будто завороженные они толкутся и перешептываются между собой. То тут, то там мелькают маленькие жетончики с номерами игроков, переходя из одних рук в другие. Все это длится и длится, пока тишина не заволакивает все помещение. Нервно сглотнув, я поворачиваюсь в сторону дверей, которые раскрываются, пропуская внутрь еще одного человека…  
Знаете, я никогда особо не молился Богам, потому что знал, что они не ответят на зов такого простого смертного как я. Они никогда не отвечают… Но в данный момент я готов принести им любые жертвы.  
Мужчина, одетый с иголочки, медленным шагом идет сквозь толпу. Люди почтительно расступаются в сторону, давая ему дорогу. Пройдя в центр комнаты, он оглядывает нас, участников, и хмыкает. Тонкий мундштук с сигаретой подрагивает в его пальцах, когда он делает затяжку.  
\- Что ж, я вижу, все в сборе, - выдыхает он дым и стряхивает пепел на пол. – Пора начинать.  
Подходит к противоположной стене, легко забирается на стремянку, установленную возле нее, и кричит:  
\- Внимание дамы, - кивок в сторону немногочисленных леди, - и господа. Надеюсь, что все сделали ставки. Ставок больше нет. Да начнется игра!  
Я сглатываю, когда вижу, как он снова рассматривает нас, собравшихся внизу у его ног. Его взгляд лениво блуждает по нашим лицам, возможно ища страх или что-то еще. Что-то, что нужно ему.  
\- Сейчас вам всем раздадут оружие и по одному патрону. Вставьте его в барабан и поднимите руку вверх так, чтобы я видел. Затем вращайте барабан, пока я не остановлю вас. Взведите курок и хорошенько прицельтесь в затылок впереди стоящего, а потом ждите. Когда загорится лампочка – стреляйте. Всем все ясно?  
Мои руки дрожат, а рукоять револьвера скользит в пальцах. Патрон с глухим звуком падает на бетон. Я чувствую панику, накатывающую на меня откуда-то изнутри. Черт, что я творю?!  
\- Тринадцатый! – хриплый голос выводит меня из равновесия еще больше. – Какого черта ты делаешь?  
\- Я… я не знаю… - лепечу, пока кто-то, видимо один из моих «работодателей», не выхватывает пистолет из моих рук.  
\- Простите его, мистер Эклз, он новенький и не знает еще, как заряжать оружие.  
Из «зрительного зала» раздаются смешки, но это не волнует меня. Все, что я вижу – это уже заряженный пистолет и затылок какого-то грузного парня. Меня напутствуют выстоять первый раунд.  
\- Господи, Господи… - шепчу я, и не слышу ответа, ведь сейчас у моего Бога зеленые глаза и рыжеватые волосы. Он сидит у самого потолка на высокой стремянке, улыбается краешками губ и хмыкает, когда пепел с его сигареты падает на носок лакированного ботинка. Кто же он сейчас для всех? Бог? Нет, Бог для нас сейчас кольт в руках, а он всего лишь крупье, только вот раздает он не карты, а оружие и пули, а в руках его не фишки, а наши жизни. Он дьявол, или его полномочный представитель. Я знаю, кто он! Он – черт!  
Хриплый голос пробирает до дрожи.  
\- Пистолеты! Выше! Выше! Еще выше! Вот так, сукины дети, чтобы я видел каждое дуло! А теперь вращаем! Еще! Еще! Еще!.. Стоп! А теперь все смотрят на лампочку! – продолжает он, наклоняясь чуть вперед, вглядываясь в толпу. Минута, кажется, тянется бесконечно. Еще… Еще… И вот мир выцветает, глаза слепит от яркой вспышки лампы, а сидящий на вершине лестницы черт заливается хохотом, от которого стынет в жилах кровь. Он увидел то, что хотел.  
Осечка за моей спиной, а вот впередистоящий бугай падает лицом вперед, разбрызгивая свои мозги по бетону. Ноги будто желейные, не держат. Кто-то хлопает по плечу и улыбается, говорит, что я молодец. Утаскивает прочь из подвала, прочь от зеленоглазого черта, который медленно спускается со своей лестницы, докуривая сигарету и наслаждаясь аурой смерти, витающий вокруг.  
Что ж, первый круг ада пройден, осталось еще втрое больше.

В комнате, куда меня приводит один из сподручных моего «работодателя», собирают всех участников и просят сдать оружие. После народ разбивается на небольшие группки и разбредается по углам. Некоторых участников окружает кордон из «своих» людей. Многие из них довольно колоритные личности, но я стараюсь не сильно вертеть головой, чтобы не привлекать внимания.  
Комната довольно просторная, окна тщательно задрапированы тяжелыми алыми портьерами, невольно приходит в голову, что на них не будет заметна кровь, если что…  
Латинос устраивается на одной из кроватей. Буквально на каждом видимом участке его кожи синеют татуировки. Какую же смелость и силу воли нужно иметь, чтобы сделать с собой такое? Я бы не решился, наверное… Удобно развалившись, закинув ноги в сапогах на спинку, а голову накрыв добротным стетсоном, он засыпает. Его храп гулким эхом разносится по комнате и заставляет морщиться одного из его сопровождающих. Негр нервно крутит в руках небольшой нож, то и дело бросая взгляды то на латиноса, то на набирающий обороты шум в другом углу комнаты. Там парень под четвертым номером орет и сыплет матом, отталкивая своих сопровождающих и не обращая внимания на просьбы успокоиться. Это продолжается до тех пор, пока в комнату не вбегает низенький лысоватый мужчина с черным чемоданчиком. Не знаю, что он сделал, но уже через пару минут Четвертый перестает орать как резанный и «уплывает» в астрал. Наверное, его накачали чем-нибудь.  
Мои «работодатели» тоже не забыли про меня. Подходят, хвалят, а один, представившийся как Тони, показывает, как правильно заряжать пистолет. Правда, показывает на своем оружие, не давая мне его в руки. Неужели он думает, что я с одной пулей в стволе решусь на что-то большее? Идиот. Нет, это я идиот! Руки постепенно начинают дрожать все сильнее, дышать становится труднее. Что это? Запоздавшая истерика? Осознание того, что я стал убийцей? К горлу подкатывает ком: я убил человека. Я. Убил. Человека.  
Черт! Чертов я, чертова жизнь, чертовы легкие деньги! Прости меня, мама, я не хотел этого! Внутри будто скручивается пружина, сдавливая нервы. Казалось, тронь – и взорвусь.  
Когда меня неожиданно хлопают по плечу, я слетаю с катушек, откидываю стул в сторону и набрасываюсь на подошедшего сзади человека:  
\- Ненавижу! Ненавижу!!! Сволочи! Что вы со мной сделали!!!  
Сильная пощечина быстро возвращает мне контроль не только над телом, но и над эмоциями. Прижав ладони к зудящей щеке, я оборачиваюсь и во все глаза смотрю на стоящего передо мной мужчину.  
\- Соберись, парень, игра только началась, – грубо бросает мне Тони, потирая покрасневшую ладонь. - Мистер Томпсон поставил на тебя хорошие деньги, не вздумай слиться в следующем раунде!  
Ага, будто от меня здесь вообще что-то зависит. Черт!

Даже если я немного и успокоился, в груди все еще ощущается горечь и давление, так не прошедшие за двадцать минут перерыва перед вторым раундом. Думаю, это осознание вины будет со мной до конца моих дней…  
Нас осталось одиннадцать человек в круге. Ряды смыкаются на расстояние вытянутой руки, заращивая опустевшие места, где на бетоне все еще виднеются не до конца смытые бурые подтеки.  
Передо мной стоит длинноволосый мужчина под номером одиннадцать, он медленно раскачивается из стороны в сторону, напевая себе под нос непонятную песню, за спиной же тяжело дышит парень с хитрым прищуром.  
\- Чего вылупился?! Не смотри мне в глаза! – набрасывается он на меня, затем облизывает тонкие губы, я, передернув плечами, отворачиваюсь.  
Когда все замолкают, из главного входа вновь появляется мистер Эклз. Новая сигарета тлеет в его мундштуке, на щеках играет румянец. Неужели он находит все это забавным? Грёбанный зеленоглазый черт, играющий чужими жизнями! Поднявшись на свое место под потолком, он снова объявляет:  
\- Надеюсь, что все успели завершить сделки до этого момента. Напоминаю, что с начала раунда ставок больше нет! Итак, сукины дети, да начнется игра! Сейчас вам снова раздадут оружие и уже по два патрона. Заряжаете ствол и вытягиваете руку вверх. Крутите барабан, пока я вас не остановлю, а затем все внимание на лампочку. Как только она загорится – стреляйте. И да поможет вам Бог, - скривившись на последнем слове, он снова затягивается, наблюдая за раздачей оружия. Внимательно оглядев участников, он хмыкает:  
\- Господин Вайцман, Вы уверены, что Ваш участник готов продолжить игру?  
Пожилой мужчина с жидкими волосенками кивнул:  
\- Да, мистер Эклз, но разрешите ему дать стул?  
\- Ваше дело, - учтиво склоняет голову мистер Эклз, взмахом руки отдавая приказ своим сопровождающим принести стул для Четвертого, который до такой степени, казалось, ушел в себя, что не понимает, где находится.  
\- Итак, - продолжает зеленоглазый черт, когда стул принесли. - Заряжайте револьверы!  
Два патрона – нагревшийся металл скользит в пальцах - это значит лишь то, что шансы у меня выжить в этом раунде уменьшились в два раза. Черт! В этот раз ладони дрожат уже меньше, хотя костяная рукоять то и дело выскальзывает из моей некрепкой хватки, грозя загреметь на серый бетон.  
Еще с детства я начинал отчаянно потеть, когда волновался… Что же говорить про то, что происходит со мной сейчас? Я мокрый как мышь, по серой майке от подмышек по спине расползлись темные разводы.  
Зарядив барабан, я поднимаю руку вверх и оглядываюсь на мистера Эклза.  
\- Хорошо, а теперь крутим барабаны! Не останавливаемся! Еще! Еще!.. И… Стоп!  
Громкий стрекот вращающихся барабанов замолкает, а я нервно сглатываю, ожидая следующего приказа.  
\- Целься!  
Взвожу курок и упираюсь дулом в голову впереди стоящего. Рука с каждой секундой ожидания дрожит все больше и больше.  
\- А теперь, все смотрим на лампочку! – кричит мистер Эклз и замирает, забывая даже про сигарету, когда комнату заливает призрачный белый свет.  
Выстрелы и осечки разлетаются по всему подвалу, гулким эхом отдаваясь от каменных стен.  
Секундное облегчение от того, что жив, сменяется паникой – я все еще не выстрелил.  
Палец скользит по курку, сердце бухает в груди, кровь шумит в ушах, а через все это пробивается хриплый голос мистера Эклза.  
\- Тринадцатый! Почему ты не стрелял? Мистер Томпсон, Ваш игрок не выстрелил! Если он этого не сделает, то это сделаем мы, а Вам вменим штраф!  
\- Он выстрелит, - убеждает зеленоглазого черта мой «работодатель» и шипит уже в мою сторону. - Немедленно стреляй, чертов мальчишка! Стреляй!  
\- Я… Я не могу, - шепчу, сглатывая.  
Кто-то приставляет дуло пистолета к моему виску.  
\- Зато я смогу, Тринадцатый, – шепчет мне на ухо мистер Эклз, спустившийся со своей лестницы, и взводит курок. – Стреляй, или это сделаю я.  
Зажмурившись, давлю на спуск… Осечка.  
В ту же секунду, стоящий впереди меня, мужик разворачивается и с диким криком бьет меня в челюсть.  
\- Сука!!! – орет он, плюет мне под ноги и уходит, подрагивая всем телом.  
Ухмыльнувшись, мистер Эклз треплет меня по загривку, будто хорошую собаку:  
\- Вот и молодец. Мистер Томпсон, Вам выносится первое предупреждение. Надеюсь, Вы понимаете, что больше подобного я не потерплю. А теперь очистить площадку, собрать оружие. Живо! Живо!  
Мистер Томпсон понятливо кивает, обещая взглядом мне все кары небесные. Хотя, думаю, что хуже, чем сейчас мне уже не будет.

Последующие двадцать минут до третьего раунда проходят в полнейшей апатии. Мне уже безразлично, что Четвертого снова накачивают под завязку, латинос в стетсоне во весь голос рассуждает о спрятанных им на мексиканской границе сокровищах, а Одиннадцатый неприветливо косится в мою сторону.  
До безумия охота принять душ, смыть с себя запах пороха, страха и чужих мозгов. Тони все так же крутится рядом, не подходя близко, наверное, думает, что я снова кинусь в истерику. Но это вряд ли. Внутри будто ледяная пустыня, поглотившая под собой все эмоции, мысли, всего меня.  
Хочется кричать? Нет, не хочется. На это просто нет сил.  
Время будто патока тянется и тянется, и зов подручных зеленоглазого черта уже кажется спасительным глотком свежего воздуха. Еще чуть-чуть и все закончится…  
\- Продержись только этот раунд, парень, и будешь свободен как птица, если выживешь и не пройдешь в финал, - напутствует меня Тони уже в подвале, сжимая ладонью мое плечо.  
Киваю, и сосредоточенно занимаю свое место в кругу, ожидая, пока все участники соберутся. Пытаясь успокоиться, оглядываюсь на «зрительный зал», где количество людей отнюдь не поредело, после выбывания уже десяти участников. То тут, то там снует мужчина, одетый с иголочки, в франтовой серой шляпе и черном плаще. Он что-то шепчет, указывая головой на Первого, и постоянно выдает небольшие жетончики, будто по мановению волшебной палочки, оказывающиеся у него в руках. Нервная дрожь пробегает по моей спине, когда возле меня появляется мужик, стоявший в прошлом раунде передо мной.  
\- Я не буду поворачиваться спиной к этому маньяку! – вопит он, нервно размахивая руками. И с чего это я стал маньяком? Утырок.  
\- Ну, так займите любое другое место, Одиннадцатый, - повышает голос мистер Эклз, появляясь неожиданно у меня из-за спины и сверкая глазами. Недолго думая, Одиннадцатый становится за спиной Первого, ухмыляясь своим боссам. За моей спиной сопит Шестнадцатый.  
\- Надеюсь, что все остальные довольны своими местами? – спрашивает он и удовлетворенно кивает, когда в ответ зал заполняется тишиной. От него немного пахнет виски и дорогими сигаретами. «Приятно», - думаю я, но тут же встряхиваюсь, когда его голос раздается из-под потолка:  
\- Итак. Дамы и господа, мы с вами подошли вплотную к третьему раунду! Напоминаю, что ставок больше нет! В этот раз всем участникам выдастся по три патрона! Будьте внимательны, когда заряжаете свои пистолеты, - довольная улыбка скользит по его губам, пока помощники разносят револьверы и пули.  
\- Мне не нравится этот револьвер, - громко заявляет Первый номер, вращая барабан протянутого ему оружия. - У него заедает курок. Я хочу выбрать другой.  
Ему предоставляют право выбора, и когда он остается доволен, продолжают обход.  
Я вытаскиваю первый попавшийся. Что толку перебирать, если я все равно в них не разбираюсь? Хоть заедает курок, хоть нет, тут уже не будет иметь разницы ничего. Главное – это твоя удача.  
\- Заряжайте свои револьверы! – гремит голос мистера Эклза по всему подвалу, и я методично запихиваю патроны в барабан. Половина на половину. Господи, помоги мне!  
\- Руку вверх, так чтобы я видел вас всех! Хорошо, хорошо! Выше! Я сказал выше, номер Четвертый! – рявкает он, когда Четвертый, сидя на стуле, еле-еле поднимает пистолет вверх.  
\- А теперь вращаем! Вращаем! Еще! Не останавливаемся! Хватит! – он делает паузу, чтобы затянуться своей неизменной сигаретой, выдыхает дым вместе со словами. - Целься! А теперь смотрим на лампочку!  
Когда загорается свет, я стреляю с секундной задержкой, ощущая, как за моей спиной падает тяжелое тело. Шестой, стоящий передо мной, вместо Одиннадцатого, тоже падает лицом вниз.  
Со всех сторон раздаются восторженные и отчаянные крики, зрители беснуются, празднуя кто победу в раунде, кто поражение.  
\- Но мой игрок все еще жив, мистер Эклз! – голос низенького старичка звучит отчаянно, когда он пытается что-то доказать зеленоглазому черту.  
Мистер Эклз медленно подходит к лежащему на полу телу и толкает носком своего блестящего ботинка голову парня, от чего та поворачивается, и я вижу, как белая пена стекает из угла губ Четвертого. Наверное, у него все-таки случился передоз, чертов везунчик, он даже не почувствовал, как пуля прошила его черепушку насквозь.  
Скривившись, мистер Эклз взял оружие у одного из своих охранников и добил кряхтящего наркошу на полу:  
\- Уже нет. Вы проиграли, господин Вайцман, мне жаль, – сказал он таким тоном, что становилось понятно всем и каждому, что ему что угодно, но только не жаль.  
\- Эй, Тринадцатый, - окликают меня, и я разворачиваюсь, встречаясь взглядом с номером Первым. - А ты везучий. Ведь я успел выстрелить первым, – он морщится и чешет небритую щеку. – Его патрон уже был в стволе, - кивает мужчина на труп возле моих ног. На майке, заляпанной кровью и потом, виднеется цифра шестнадцать.

Я прошел третий раунд.  
Черт.  
Черт!  
Я прошел три раунда и остался жив! Осталось только забрать свои деньги и вернуться домой! Туда, где ждет мать, маленькая Мэг и отец. Господи, наверное, ты все-таки есть, раз я все еще дышу, мыслю, хоть и не так связно, как раньше, и существую! Господи…  
\- Привет, малыш Джей, а мы к тебе с новостями, - ухмыляется мне Тони и подкидывает на ладони черный шар, обернутый с одной стороны в фольгу.  
\- Что… Что это значит? – воздуха не хватает, и я хриплю, пока внутри все замирает от тревоги.  
\- Тебе выпала честь поучаствовать в финале игры, - говорит он и присаживается на соседний стул. - А противником у тебя будет номер Первый.  
Невольно бросаю взгляд в сторону, где у барной стойки ссорятся номер Первый и тот мажористый тип в шляпе и плаще. Сглатываю от нехороших предчувствий. Господи, я говорил, что верю в тебя? Бля, да провались ты!!!  
\- Он умелый игрок, - смеется Тони, глядя на мое посеревшее лицо. - Если умелым можно назвать троекратного победителя этой игры. Удачливый сукин сын. Но и ты же у нас не промах, да, малыш Джей? Да?  
\- В-вы… Вы обещали меня отпустить, если я пройду три тура! Вы обещали! – голос срывается на фальцет, а в глазах стоят слезы. Никому нельзя верить здесь, никому!  
\- Ну-ну, молодой человек, мы и отпустим, как только ты сыграешь еще и финал, - подтверждает мистер Томпсон и похлопывает своей ладонью по моей щеке. Кожа у него сухая, покрытая старческими пигментными пятнами.  
Я в тупике. Загнан как зверь, и назад дороги нет.

\- Дамы и господа, наконец-то наступает тот момент, который мы ждали с вами всю эту ночь! Финал нашей игры! Дуэль! – восклицает мистер Эклз и обводит рукой всех собравшихся. – Надеюсь, что он вас не разочарует, ведь игра будет идти до конца! В живых останется только один!  
«Зрительный зал» взрывается аплодисментами, хохотом и улюлюканьем, когда мы с Первым поднимаемся на специальный помост, расположенный в нише возле лестницы, где восседает зеленоглазый черт.  
\- Итак, всего два револьвера, шесть пуль, два участника! Расходитесь по местам, и начнем! – продолжает мужчина, прикуривая новую сигарету и удобнее устраиваясь на своей стремянке.  
Нам выдают по револьверу и по три пули, говорят прижаться спиной к стене и ждать сигнала.  
\- Заряжайте!  
Нечаянно роняю одну из пуль, пока пытаюсь зарядить пистолет, на что мистер Эклз хмыкает и просит кого-нибудь мне помочь. Вращать барабан - это кажется уже таким простым делом, слушать сухие щелчки, проводить ладонью по теплому металлу и вдыхать запах пороха.  
\- Целься!  
Удар. Удар. Что это? Мое сердце?  
Свет льется из-под потолка. В полной тишине осечки звучат как выстрелы.  
Удар. Удар. Удар-удар-удар! Пульс взлетает в небо, ноги подкашиваются, а люди кругом кричат в неодобрении.  
Сволочи! Гореть вам всем в аду вместе с вашим зеленоглазым дьяволом и со мной!  
\- Наизготовку! – крик мистера Эклза разрезает толпу, снова тишина затапливает каменный подвал. – Вращаем барабан! – командует он, всматриваясь в наши лица, впитывая все наши эмоции. Где-то на периферии мелькают размытые силуэты франта в шляпе и Тони, но я вижу только глаза мужчины напротив. Выцветшие, абсолютно пустые, с сеткой лопнувших сосудов, заливших один уголок глаза кровью.  
\- Хватит! Целься!  
Взвожу курок и сглатываю, когда Первый ухмыляется мне в ответ. Перевожу взгляд на лампочку и вздрагиваю, когда свет загорается.  
Выстрел разрывает тишину.  
Край моего дула слегка дымится, а Первый с навсегда застывшей усмешкой сползает по стене, оставляя за собой красный след.  
Удар. Удар. Удар?  
Жив?  
\- Дамы и господа, игра окончена! Это конец! Нашим победителем становится номер Тринадцать! Мои поздравления, мистер Томпсон! Поздравляю, Тринадцатый, поздравляю, – торжественно говорит со своей вышки мистер Эклз, слегка аплодируя, пока франт в серой шляпе и черном плаще, взвыв, покидает подвал. – Свой выигрыш Вы можете получить у наших кассиров.  
Мистер Томпсон довольно кивает сначала ему, затем шепчет что-то Тони, указывая на меня, и удаляется, провожаемый поздравлениями.  
Тело Первого уже прикрыли простыней, обвязали веревкой и за ноги поволокли к одному из выходов.  
\- Ну что, герой, готов получить честно заработанные деньги? – Тони приобнимает меня за плечи и ведет прочь из зала. На автомате передвигаю ноги, еще не до конца понимая, что все закончилось. Что в этой игре со смертью я выжил.

Деньги в плотной черной сумке передает мне лично мистер Томпсон, задерживая Тони возле себя и давая мне фору, чтобы я успел скрыться из особняка. Каким бы наивным идиотом я не был в начале этой ночи, к утру я уже понял, что здесь каждый сам за себя.  
На выходе я сталкиваюсь с мистером Эклзом. Он пристально вглядывается в мое лицо и улыбается краешками губ:  
\- Будьте осторожны, мистер Падалеки. Сегодня ночью Вам повезло, но удача – изменчивая сука. Утром её уже может и не быть.  
Сглатываю, ощущая, как его взгляд скользит по моей фигуре, будто стекает все ниже и ниже, пока снова не возвращается к лицу.  
\- На Вашем месте я не стал бы носить с собой такую большую сумму, - кивает зеленоглазый черт на мой мешок с деньгами и вздыхает. - Дружеский совет, хоть мы с Вами и не друзья - воспользуйтесь почтой. Это поможет Вам избежать многих проблем.  
\- Спа-спасибо… - шепчу я ему в ответ и скрываюсь в предутренних сумерках, невольно размышляя о том, с чего этот дьявол ко мне привязался.  
Добравшись до вокзала и увидев наряды полиции, осознаю, что возможно местные органы власти уже что-то разнюхали об игре в рулетку. Совет мистера Эклза приходится как раз к месту. Почта решает все мои проблемы. Отправив посылку с наличкой на домашний адрес, я оставляю себе несколько сотен на дорогу. Квитанции об отправке греют карман и душу – теперь, чтобы со мной дальше не случилось, моя семья будет обеспечена. У меня остается примерно полчаса до отправки поезда в мой родной Сан-Антонио, решив провести их с пользой, прохожусь по магазинам. Ничего интересного в них нет. Вещи они везде вещи. Лишь покупаю розового кролика. Думаю, Мэг он понравится. Запихав его в сумку, двигаюсь на перрон, скоро отбывает мой поезд в новую жизнь…

\- Прости, парень, но он был моим братом, - слышу за спиной чужой голос и оборачиваюсь. На платформе никого нет кроме меня и франта в серой шляпе. Он стоит, угрюмо насупившись, сжимая в руке пистолет, наставленный на меня. – Сумку, – требует он, протягивая руку к моим вещам, и стреляет, когда я отказываюсь отдать её, ведь в ней подарок для Мэг…  
Сорвавшись с места, он быстро скрывается за зданием вокзала, а я растерянно смотрю на свою крутку, по которой расползается красное пятно. Нащупываю в кармане квитанции об отправке и, запихнув их в рот, тяжело сглатываю грубую бумагу.  
Кто-то вбегает на платформу, я невольно дергаюсь и падаю на колени, стоная от боли.  
\- Черт, я же говорил Вам быть аккуратнее, мистер Падалеки. Алло, скорая? Вышлите бригаду на Вестминстерский вокзал. Скорее!  
Голос постепенно уплывает, последнее, что я вижу, прежде чем провалиться в темноту – зеленые глаза, смотрящие на меня.


End file.
